BoomBoom's Dating Academy
by Kitty Weasley KW
Summary: Pietro, Kurt, and Remy all need dating advice. And who better to ask than Tabby? So our favorite party girl embarks on a quest to get Kitty and Rogue to the dance with Kurt and Remy. But who is Pietro's mystery girl? TABIETRO KURTTY ROMY JONDA LORO
1. Part 1

Boom-Boom's Dating Academy

Part 1

A/N: Hi everybody! This is my second fic and it will probably stink, but read it anyway! Thanks to my sister Selly, for letting me use her account. Italics are thoughts, and I'm not doing accents. Tabietro, Kurtty, Romy. KW

Disclaimer: Hello peoples! If I owned X-men I would be rich and have all my little people think up stories for me! I would hardly be wasting time writing X-men fan fics! Obviously, I am, so what does that tell you?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squinting against the bright sunlight, Tabby walked down the steps of Bayville High. The grass was growing back, and flowers were sprouting. A soft breeze seemed to revolve around her.

"ACHOOO!" Tabby sneezed, cursing the chalkboard erasers, she had been forced to clap as detention. Jeez! All she had done was broken into the teachers lounge! She hadn't even stolen anything! The erasers had gathered many layers of dust in the storage room, as well as chalk dust, from many years before, when they had last been used.

Tabby grumbled as the breeze grew closer._ The breeze is getting closer? Piet-_ Tabby's thoughts were cut off as an arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her into the bushes. She found herself staring into a handsome face lined with silver hair.

"Pietro?" she sat up, and looked around to find Nightcrawler and Gambit sitting in the bushes along with Quicksilver. "Kurt? Remy?" she asked confused.

"What took you so long?" Kurt complained. "We've been sitting here for ages!" Remy and Pietro nodded.

"Yeah-Boom-Boom-we've-been-sitting-here-forever-waiting-for-you-to-come-out-do-you-always-have-detention?" The speedy mutant smirked.

"For your information, Pie-Pie" Pietro grimaced at the nickname. "I haven't had detention for a whole week!" Tabby laughed, pushing the other mutant playfully. Pietro pushed her back. "Hey!" she yelled and started to wrestle with him.

"Oh-Boom-Boom-I-think-that-your-losing-your-touch-you-old-granny!"

"How dare you!" Tabby and Pietro laughed, throwing insults at each other. "I'm gonna hurt you someday, Pie-Pie!"

"Don't-call-me-Pie-Pie!" Quicksilver yelled!

"Pie-Pie, Pie-Pie, Pie-Pie!" Tabby giggled, pinning Pietro to the ground. "And now you're gonna get it!" She laughed tickling the other mutant.

"Well, Mademoiselle, Remy thinks that it is time to get down to business," the French mutant stated, interrupting Pietro's cries for help.

"You mean work?" Boom-Boom wrinkled her nose. "As you might've noticed it's not really my thing. Besides…" She trailed off looking doubtfully around the group._ A fuzzy, blue demon, a fast talking player, and a French guy who speaks in the third person. Great teammates._

"But-this-is-a-different-kind-of-work!" Pietro insisted.

"Ja!" Kurt agreed, then blushed. "We need your, uh, help."

"Oui cher! Remy and these two fine gentlemen-" Tabby snorted. "need your help to ask Chaton, and Rogue to the 'Spring Fling Dance'." Remy announced seriously. Tabby was dumbstruck for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

"You've gotta be kidding me! You want lessons on how to ask people out! Ha ha ha!" Tabby choked.

"Well-not-exactly-I-need-some-tips-and-you're-a-girl-so-you-would-know-what-kind-of-things-girls-like-and-these-two-want-you-to-tell-them-how-to-get-Kitty-and-Rogue-to-like-them-and-go-with-them-to-the-Spring-Fling-Dance-because-you're-their-best-friend-besides-each-other." Pietro took a deep breath.

"Could ya say that again?" Tabby grinned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well what did ya think? Sound good? More chapters filled with fluffy goodness coming your way! RR! KW


	2. Part 2

Boom-Boom's Dating Academy

Part 2

A/N: Hi again! Just decided to write another chapter. Don't feel like being witty(or trying, I'm usually not witty). Thanks, Selly. No accents, Italics mean thoughts, Tabietro, Kurtty, Romy.

-Kitty Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, so don't ask me to lend you money.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, let me get this straight," Tabby sat on her bed, looking down at Kurt, Pietro, and Remy, who were clustered together on the floor. After a few more minutes in the bushes, everyone had voted that they should hold their meetings in Tabby's(really Mystique's) room. Kurt and Pietro had decided to race home, so she had clung to Pietro on a wild ride home, that included many frightened people who heard 'whoops' coming from thin air. When they arrived at the Brotherhood home, they had found Kurt and Remy already there. After gloating, the two victors had led them upstairs. "You," she pointed at Pietro. "want to know all about girls." Quicksilver nodded and opened his mouth, but Tabby cut him off, nodding towards Kurt and Remy. "And you two want me to tell you all there is to know about Kitty and Rogue, so you can seduce them and take them to the Spring Fling Dance, the biggest dance of the year." When the two boys nodded, Tabby sighed. "Looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

"It won't be that hard!" Kurt cried indignantly. "It's not like we're stupid!"

"And besides, mon cheri," Remy added. "you are Chaton and Rogue's best friend, so you have plenty to tell Bleu and Remy."

"Yeah-and-you're-always-wanting-to-open-that-big-mouth-of-yours-and-now-you-get-a-chance." Pietro smirked. Tabby glared and threw a pillow at him. "Ouch-watch-where-you're-throwing-things-Boom-Boom!" Tabby grinned and was about to chuck another pillow, when Remy cleared his throat.

"Okay, okay," Tabby scowled. "I'll meet you here tomorrow at three. Then we can start."

"Seeing-you-at-three-in-the-morning-that-would-be-a-scary-sight!" Quicksilver laughed.

"You're going to get it now, pie-pie!" Tabby yelled, lunging for another pillow. Kurt glanced at Remy and sighed. You just couldn't keep these two from fighting. Remy looked at his friend and nodded. They stood and said a good-bye that couldn't be heard. As Remy and Kurt exited, Tabby and Pietro were having an all out pillow war.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabby opened the door and bowed, letting in three teenage boys.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said in a deep voice.

"Hey-Boom-Boom," Pietro yelled as he jumped on her bed.

"Off the bed pie-pie!" Tabby commanded. "Hey Kurt, Remy."

"Hey Tabby!" Kurt laughed. "And pie-pie!" He laughed as a pillow whizzed dangerously close to his ear. "You're starting to remind me of Boom-Boom." This time two pillows flew in his direction.

"Bonjour, Madmoiselle," Remy kissed her hand.

"How French!" Tabby giggled. "Anyway welcome to Boom-Boom's Dating Academy! I'll start with you two." She motioned towards Nightcrawler and Gambit.

"What-about-me?" Pietro whined.

"You come later," Tabby glared at him. "Now," she turned to the other boys as she plopped down on her bed. "First, tell me what is your relationship with the Rogue, or Kitty?" Kurt answered first.

"Well," he began uncertainly. " Kitty and I are best friends." He looked at the reactions on everyone's faces. They all said the same thing: it was common knowledge that he and Kitty were best friends.

"Rogue is, uhh," Remy thought for a moment. "um, Remy is not her favorite person." He finished. Everyone nodded, knowing what he meant.

"Is-it-my-turn-NOW?" Pietro demanded.

"NO!" Pietro shirked under the glares of the three other mutants.

"Alright-alright-I-get-the-point!" He mumbled sulkily.

"Now," Tabby regained her position of teacher. "Is there competition?" Kurt glared out the window.

"Yes," he growled. "Lance." Tabby nodded understandingly. Personally, she couldn't stand Avalanche. Remy considered for a moment then shook his head.

"Non, not that Remy knows of," he answered.

"Good," Tabby smiled. "Now lets start with you and Kitty," she said to Kurt. " Well, let's see, umm, Kitty likes a man who is very romantic. So you'll want to be really sweet, and get her roses and stuff, but that's later. First you'll want to compliment her. On her hair, her clothes, her makeup, anything. Kitty is obsessed with her looks." Kurt nodded.

"Compliments, roses, check."

"Ummm, hmm. You can also write her poems, stuff like that."

"I've got the romantic part down, but what about other things?" Kurt demanded impatiently. Tabby scowled at him.

"Don't rush me! I can't think of any thing else right now," Kurt mouth opened, but she rushed on, "so I'll tell you a little about Rogue now." Remy smiled, ready. "Okay then, well Rogue likes a more subtle guy. So you'll just want to talk to her about things like music she likes. Or books." Tabby shuddered. _Why does she even bother? Reading, bleck. _She made a face.

"My-turn-now?" Pietro asked bored. Tabby sighed dramatically.

"Now you've done it, you foul pie-pie, you." She rolled over, landing with an 'umph!' on the floor.

"You foul pie-pie, you?" Kurt asked incredulously

"Yes!" Tabby cried from the floor. "He's driving me insane asking me to help him every second of the day!"

"I-do-not!" Pietro retorted, throwing pillows (yet again) at the mutant on the floor.

"AAAAAA! Help me!" Tabby's muffled cries came from underneath a mountain of pillows. Pietro suddenly grinned, then motioned towards Kurt and Remy to be quiet. He put up his fingers, 3-he crouched on the bed, 2-his grinned widened,1-he leapt. And landed on the mound of pillows. "Get off of me, pie-pie!" Tabby yelled from under the pillows. Laughing maniacally, Pietro dashed out of the room. Kurt and Remy stared for a second at the mass of writhing pillows, screaming something about killing, then quickly followed Pietro's example.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I think I'm obsessed with pillows or something. Next chapter, Tabby talks to Kitty and Rogue about their 'dream guys'. Ha, ha. RR, KW


	3. Part 3

Boom-Boom's Dating Academy

Part 3

A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! And Selly! Woo hoo! Oh, and somebody asked where all the pillows came from. Well I used the fluff in my stories to make them of course! 

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. So there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Cyke!" Tabby stood outside the Xavier Institute, staring up at an angry mutant.

"What do you want?" Scott glared at her. "You live over there, in case you forgot."

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Tabby exclaimed, not exactly helping the situation. Scott slammed the door in her face. "Some people!" she muttered. "How rude!" Before ringing the doorbell again, several times. When Scott opened it again, she was ready. "I'm here to see Rogue and Kitty, so let me in!" She rushed, preventing the door from closing with her foot.

"For the last time N-" Scott was cut off as Kitty started down the staircase and spotted the older mutant interrogating her friend.

"Like Tabby!" she raced down the stairs. "You can, like, let her in now Scott." Scott sighed, defeated and left the two girls.

"Thank God you came!" Tabby greeted her friend. "Mr. Military was about to kill me! Besides, I have something to talk to you about." Kitty grinned.

"So, like wanna go up to our room?" Kitty asked, nodding up the stairs. "You can wait up there with Rogue. I'll go get some snacks, then we can talk." Then she raced off towards the kitchen, Tabby shrugged and walked upstairs. When she reached their door, she noticed that a phone lay outside it, ringing madly, and that the door was locked with a 'masterlock'. Boom-Boom grinned as she created a small ball that would create a big explosion. She fit it in the lock quietly and backed down the hall. As the lock exploded there was a startled yelp from inside. The door opened and Rogue peeked out cautiously. When she spotted the other girl, she sighed.

"Aren't ya gonna pick up the phone?" Tabby indicated towards the still-ringing phone. Rogue glared at her and picked it up. Tabby jumped backwards at the angry mutant's shout.

"STOP CALLING ME SWAMP RAT!" Rogue slammed the phone back on the receiver. She turned towards Tabby. "He keeps calling me! It's getting annoying!" Her face was already turning back into its pale self, a sure sign that she was calming down. Judging by how violent she had just been it was a little more than "getting annoying". At that moment Kitty tromped into the hallway laden with chips and chocolate.

"Like, you guys were waiting for me. That is, like, so nice!" Kitty beamed, oblivious to the startled look on Tabby's face. The girls all piled into the room and started to munch.

"So," Rogue stared suspiciously at Tabby. "What do you need to talk about?" Tabby tried to look innocent.

"Oh, you know just the usual. Clothes, music, crushes, the boy in all your dreams and fantasies, and what is important in a guy." She tried to speak nonchalantly.

"The boys in our dreams and fantasies?" Rogue raised her eyebrows doubtfully.

"Aw, come on," Kitty and Tabby begged the pale mutant. "It sounds fun!" Kitty added. Rogue sighed, and nodded her head in submission. Kitty squealed.

"Alright," Tabby decided to start right away, and immediately felt like she was teaching the boys again. "List the traits that your dream boy would have." She commanded and handed them each a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Tabby!" looking up the blonde mutant saw Kitty pouting at her. "You have to do it too!" Tabby sighed and grabbed a paper and pencil for herself. After a few minutes of scribbling, the three sat up, satisfied with their lists.

"Now we get to read them aloud," Tabby giggled, anxious to see if Kurt and Remy could fit the descriptions. She was let down when Kitty read her list.

" Nice, sweet, hot, smart, romantic, cute, likes everything I like, will do anything for me, handsome, buys me stuff, has a car, funny, good-looking." Kitty looked up at her friends shocked and amused faces.

"You sure know a lot of synonyms for the word cute, Kitty," Rogue laughed. "But I think the point was to think of a person that could be real." Kitty looked sulkily at her.

"Well, let's hear **your** list, Rogue," Kitty shot back at the smirking mutant. As the smirk slid off her face Rogue, blushed and began to read her list quickly.

"Nice, understanding, smart, has things in common with me."

"And it would probably help if he was cute," it was Kitty's turn to smirk. " Or if he had a Cajun accent." Rogue opened her mouth and threw a (you guessed it!) pillow at her. "Hey!"

"Take that! And that!" This evolved into a raging pillow war, with Tabby to help whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three girls lay under a pile of feathers. When three pillows collide and burst, they make a surprising amount of feathers.

"Hey!" Rogue cried. Kitty looked at her a questioning look on her tired face. "Tabby, you never read us your list!" She grinned maniacally. Kitty sat up suddenly.

"Yeah!"

"Okay," Tabby searched beneath the feathers for a few seconds, before finding her list. "Funny, cute, witty, teases." Kitty and Rogue exchanged a quick glance, before turning on their friend.

"You know that sounds like a certain fast-talking mutant," Rogue smiled at Tabby.

"Do you have a crush on Pietro?" Kitty scrutinized the blonde's face.

"What? No!" Tabby yelled, completely caught off guard.

"Alright," Rogue looked away obviously not convinced or satisfied.

"Okay, umm," Tabby looked wildly around eager to change the subject, and then remembered her mission. "What is you're favorite movie?"

"What?" Kitty shook her head surprised by the question. "Well, umm, probably 'The Sound of Music'." Judging by the strange looks her friends were giving her, it wasn't what they would have expected. "Because there's this great happy ending and everybody runs around singing, and there are all these guys with accents in them. I **love** guys with accents." Kitty's voice turned from defensive to dreamy.

"Could we be dreaming of another man, or demon, who has an accent perhaps?" Rogue nudged Kitty, and winked. Kitty looked terrified, and then angry. Tabby just sat there, watching the two of them. This was going to be easier than she thought!

"What's your favorite movie, Miss-know-it-all?" Kitty asked, sassily.

"Mine's, umm, mine's 'Mononoke-hime'" Kitty's blank look made Rogue continue. " It's a Japanese movie, anime, its American title is 'Princess Mononoke'."

"Oh! I remember that movie! It was kind of gross, wasn't it?" Kitty asked. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"And what was your favorite movie, Boom-Boom?" Rogue turned her attention to Tabby. After considering for a moment she replied.

"'Coyote Ugly'." The other two nodded. "And one last question!" Tabby cried. "Or two! Possibly even three!" She added dramatically. "First, who's your favorite band?"

"Ateens!" Kitty squealed.

" Led Zeppelin," Rogue declared.

"And The Tubes," Tabby nodded. "Now, what is a trait that you like in.." she pretended to think, then nodded towards Kitty. "Kurt," then nodded to Rogue "Remy." The two girls stared at her, never having had as strange a meeting with the blonde, but then, this **was** Tabby.

"Remy is…persistent," Rogue decided, motioning at the door, where the dampened ring of the phone could still be heard.

"And Kurt is…funny! And kind of cute, too." Kitty said to the other two. Rogue sniggered, but Tabby elbowed her in the ribs. She didn't want Kitty to stop talking to the demon because Rogue had insisted that she liked him.

"Well, then I really must be going!" Tabby jumped up quickly. "Got some business at home to attend to!" With that she had disappeared out the door.

"Business to attend to?" Kitty looked skeptically at Rogue. Tabby had business?

"There's no doubt about it," Rogue agreed. "That girl is up to something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was this chapter? I know my chapters are kind of short, but they take so long to write! Next chapter, two new couples appear. Duh, duh, duh! Hee hee! RR! KW


	4. Part 4

Boom-Boom's Dating Academy

Part 4

A/N: Hi! Yay! Thanks, Selly. This chapter, will include two new couples, do to suggestions from reviewers! I therefore dedicate this chapter to ­­­­­­­­Pyro Lady and Cajun Charmer. Cookie for both of you! And I also dedicate this chapter to Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers! My fave Evo author! Yayniss! Ha ha. Ummmm, let's see. Oh, yeah. I want to take a poll, out of interest. Who is your fave and least fave boyfriend for Kitty, and Rogue. Just tell me in reviews. I'll keep track of the results in my A/N's. Okay, then. Bye-bye! KW

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution. I know, I know, it stinks. Believe me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabby opened the door.

"Hey guys," she sighed, looking down at her half-painted nails.

"Sup-Boom-Boom."

"Hey Tabby."

"Bonjour, Madmoiselle."

"Ay, Sheila." Tabby's head snapped up to stare into a face framed by red hair.

"Pyro!" she exclaimed, staring at the grinning Acolyte. "What are YOU doing here?!" Pyro eyes shone maniacally.

"Just call me John, Sheila," he grinned flirtatiously, his white teeth flashing in the bright lights of Mystique's old room. She glared at him half-heartedly. "And I would think it was obvious why I was here. I've got girl troubles." Tabby sighed regretfully. Now she had another boy to be annoyed by. But then again he WAS cute. She rolled her eyes, peeved by the constant click of his lighter.

"And who would you be needing help with may I ask? You seem to be able to pick up girls pretty well," she frowned, and turned to Remy. "You don't need help with girls either!" Remy shook his head.

"Remy does not need help with girls, ma cher, Remy needs help with Rogue." Tabby nodded, accepting his answer.

"But what about you!? Who doesn't like you?" Tabby demanded to John.

"Tabby!!" the sound of things breaking emanated from the hall.

"There's dream girl calling now!" Pyro smiled at the look on Tabby's face.

"What! Wanda!?" Hex bolts flew through the lock and the door crashed open. The angry mutant stormed into the room, glaring.

"Where the heck did you put my book, you…" Wanda's rampage was cut short as she looked around the room. Her eyes had landed on the four boys standing in the room.

"Hallo, Sheila!" John smiled seductively. "Ya look right nice today." Wanda blushed and looked down at her shoes, surprisingly interesting at the moment. Tabby walked over to her friend.

"Wink, wink, nudge, nudge!" she softly elbowed Wanda in the stomach, eyebrows wiggling. Wanda's face became even redder as she sent hex bolts at the blonde. Used to the other mutant's tirades Tabby laughed and ducked. Wanda stormed out of the room. Turning to the dumbstruck boys, Tabby spoke. "Leave me now! It isn't safe anymore! The witch is after me! Run for your lives!" She fell dramatically on her bed, landing on Pietro's legs.

"Hey-get-off-of-me!" Quicksilver yelled, pushing her aside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabby leaned on the table. _Does she always sleep this late?_ She sighed, watching the stairs. A pair of shoes appeared, lengthening into legs, torso, and head.

"Hey girl!" Tabby leaped up and offered the Scarlet Witch a piece of cold toast. Wanda took it distastefully, sat down and began to eat. "Well, since we're both up for breakfast so early, might as well have some girl time!"

"Tabby, you woke up at noon, and its one now." Tabby scowled at Wanda.

"Who cares? Let's have some fun!" Wanda sighed and set down the toast.

"Fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wanda sat on a bench, watching the fountain spew water. Mall-goer's gave her bench a wide berth, the look on the teen's face enough to scare anyone. Except Tabby, unfortunately. She just sat next to her, babbling away about dyeing her hair blue, the shoe sale at this store, and so on.

"Hello!" the scarlet witch jumped as a hand with blue fingernails waved dangerously close to her head. "Earth to Wanda!" Wanda turned to glare at the grinning mutant next to her. "You haven't even touched your malt!" Tabby picked up the full cup and shook it. "Besides," she added slyly. "It's time to talk boys."

"What!" Wanda was caught off guard by the question. "I have absolutely no interest in boys." She growled.

"Sure, ya don't!" Tabby laughed. " Well, then.. what's your favorite.." the blonde searched her mind for the questions she had asked Kitty and Rogue. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Nothing."

"TV show?"

"Nothing." Wanda smiled slightly as the other girl sighed in frustration.

"Fine." Tabby smirked. "Let's talk about something you like. What's your favorite element." Wanda thought for a moment.

"Fire," she answered suspiciously.

"Okay." Tabby grinned. "Where's the place you'd most like to visit."

"Australia."

"Well, that's all. Let's go!" the blonde stood up suddenly. Wanda blinked. I was uncharacteristic for Tabby to want to leave the mall. She shrugged, deciding that if the girl had come to her senses, the she wasn't going to prolong their mall visit.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tabby raced upstairs into her room. There sat Pietro.

"What are you doing here?" She asked surprised to see the male mutant.

"Well-you-never-helped-me-instead-you-helped-Pyro-so-I-thought-that-I-would-wait-for-you-so-I-could-finally-get-girl-help," Quicksilver looked intently at her.

"Okay, fine." Tabby sighed, sitting down on the bed. _Why does he even need help with girls._ She thought glaring at the other teen. She voiced her thoughts. Pietro looked around the room.

"Well-uh-I-um-well-this-girl-I-like-she-doesn't-really-uh-know-that-I-like-her," he answered uncertainly blushing. Tabby raised her eyebrows, but didn't question Pietro's sudden shyness.

"Okay, well what does she look like." Tabby pried hoping to get information on this mystery girl.

"She-has-hair-two-eyes-a-nose-two-ears-a-mouth-and-she's-a-girl-she's-really-hot." Quicksilver answered evasively. The last thing he needed was Tabby finding out his crush.

"Fine." Maybe if she found out who Pietro liked she could send the girl a bee's nest. Hmmmm. "You know Pie-Pie, not all girls like the same things. Soooo, I'll just tell you what I like." She grinned. "Now shoot."

"What-could-I-wear-to-persuade-you-to-say-yes?" Tabby thought for a moment.

"Nothing!" she laughed as a pillow landed at her feet. "Fine." She pouted. "A open T-shirt with jeans." Pietro wrinkled his nose.

"Really?"

"Duh."

"Fine-what-color-corsage-would-you-want?"

"Red!"

"What-color-dress-would-you-wear?"

"Red!"

"What-color-suit-should-I-wear?"

"Red!"

"What-should-I-say?"

"Red!"

"Tabby!" Tabby laughed then caught the pillow thrown at her.

"Red roses, with those little white flowers all around them for the corsage," Tabby thought about her fantasy dance. "A red dress, and you in a white suit."

"That-would-clash-with-my-hair." He ran a hand lovingly through his white locks. Tabby sighed and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor.

"This isn't your dream dance we're talking about here, Mister Pie-Pie." Pietro scowled, but didn't say anything. Tabby continued. " You would ask me 'Do you like to dance?' 'Yeah. And you?' 'Only with beautiful girls' 'so what beautiful girl do want to dance with tonight? 'you'" Pietro stared at the girl, who seemed lost in a fantasy dreamworld. "Then you'd give me the corsage." She shrugged. "That would be very romantic.

"Okay." Pietro thought for a second, going over his new information. The door opened suddenly to reveal Pyro and Gambit. They sat down on the floor.

"Ma cheri," Remy looked at the blonde. "Remy has just realized that you never told Kurt and Remy what Rogue and Chaton said." Tabby laughed.

"Duh! I totally forgot." She turned to John. "And I talked to Wanda too." He grinned back at her. "Speaking of, does anybody know where Kurt is?" Everyone looked around. Just then the door swung open. In tottered a trembling Kurt. His eyes were wide.

"What is the matter, Bleu?" Remy inquired. Kurt looked around. Then spoke

"If you tell anyone I'm dead!" The group nodded, eager to hear what was worrying the demon so much. After looking around again Kurt continued, turning to Tabby. "Wolverine told me that he and Storm are both chaperoning for the school dance and he wants me to ask you how he can ask her to go with him, without sounding like a wimp." Tabby burst into laughter.

"So Logan likes Ororo! Who'dve guessed!" she slowed to a giggle, and then stopped. "Tell him that he can't be like 'We're going to the dance together, okay?' "she imitated Wolverine's deep voice. " He has to be like, 'Ororo, since we are both chaperoning the dance, I would love it if you would do me the honor of being my date.'" She sighed at the romance.

"Do I really have to tell him THAT!?" Kurt cringed at the thought of Wolverine's reaction. Tabby frowned.

"It's not wimpy it's sensitive. Women like sensitive men."

"Fine. You're all invited to my funeral." As he sat down, Remy threw an impatient look at Tabby.

"Oh, yeah." She smiled, then began. "Okay Remy, you first. Rogue likes a guy who is nice, understanding, smart, and has things in common with her. Her favorite movie is Princess Mononoke. Band is Led Zeppelin. She likes that your persistent. Got it?"

"Oui," Remy nodded, musing over Rogue.

"Kurt, Kitty basically likes a perfect guy, especially hot ones." Seeing Kurt's shoulder's sag, Tabby decided to reassure him. "But she already thinks your cute and funny." Kurt smiled. "She likes the Sound of Music, and ATeens. Oh, and she likes your accent." Kurt grinned. "Pyro, she likes fire, and wants to go to Australia. But, I can tell she totally likes you. Did you see her blush this morning?" Pyro smiled at the last comment, but was still slightly disappointed that this was all Tabby could dig up on Wanda. Tabby looked up at her fireman calendar. "Oh, and guys," they turned at the doorway to look at her. "You'll want to ask tomorrow, so they can get dresses and stuff."

"What?!" All three guys gawked at her. Tabby shrugged.

"Either that or they get asked by someone else." Kurt eyed Lance as he headed into the bathroom and nodded. The others gulped, but they walked determinedly out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Did ya like this chappie? Next chapter, the big questions!!!! And I don't mean marriage! RR ;-)

Kitty Weasley


	5. Part 5

Boom-Boom's Dating Academy

Part 5

A/N: Hi everybody! Only one chappie left after this. Short story. The poll currently stands at this:

Kurtty: 2 1/2

Romy: 3

Lancitty: 1/2

Kietro: -1

I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers! And to Selly for being just about the best sister in the world. Love ya!!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt took a deep breath. This was going to take all the courage in the world. The warm breezes were becoming hot and they swirled around him. He looked skyward, his back resting against the wall. Around the corner was Kitty. She sat on a bench, book resting in her lap. Some of her hair had come loose from her ponytail, and it blew into her face. She absentmindedly brushed it away, eyes still focused on the book. Peeking around the corner, Kurt gulped. _Well, it's now, or never._

A shadow fell across Kitty's book. She looked up to see the fuzzy mutant looking down at her. He looked extremely uncomfortable. His head blocked the dazzling sun, the edges of his blue hair a soft golden. Kitty swallowed and closed the book.

"Yeah, Kurt?" She looked anxiously into the usually easy-going teen's nervous face, and frowned. _That question came a little too early._ Kurt sighed and sat down next to Kitty. Best to start with some small talk.

"Just wanted to talk. I just watched the Sound of Music." He hoped that didn't sound to fake. To be honest he had only ever seen the movie once. All he remembered were some singing nuns.

"Really?!" Kitty squealed. "That's, like, my **so** totally favorite movie! What was your favorite part?" The girl had never realized that Kurt might be interested in the same things she was. It had never really mattered before. Kurt's eyes bugged out. This was one of the worst possible scenario's.

"I uh…like the part where the nuns sing?" Kitty smiled.

"I know! Julie Andrews is, like, such a great singer!" Kurt let out his breath. This was going well. "So….now what?" Spoke too soon. Kurt racked his brain for Tabby's info.

"You look great!" Kitty blushed.

"Really?" She inquired shyly.

"Yeah!" He replied enthusiastically. He could say it truthfully, he was happy to say.

"Soooo….what now?" Kitty turned to Kurt, still slightly pink. Kurt went into panic mode. What was it? Be romantic!! Kurt cleared his throat. He put up an eyebrow and made his voice suave-sounding.

"Kitty, my darling, your eyes are like two big brown pools of, uh, uh," Kitty stared at Kurt, eyebrows raised. "Water?" Kurt finished unsure of how to continue and sighed. He better get it over with, before he thought of any more "romantic" things to say. "Katzchen,…Kitty, will you, uh, umm, will you, ah.." Kitty frowned at her friend.

"Like, spit it out fuzzy." She looked into his yellow eyes.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Kurt looked away. There he had done it. Now it was up to her. He waited a few seconds and chanced a glance at Kitty. He felt it before he saw it. In one quick movement her lips were on his. His arms tensed then wrapped around her as he enjoyed the feeling. When they finally broke apart, Kitty squealed.

"What am I going to wear?" Kurt grinned as the brunette dashed away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sighed. She let the tall grasses wrap around her knees. The oak tree behind her was smooth from many hours of thinking. Her eyes drifted over to the distant garden. Kitty sat on a bench. Rogue straightened her back, about to rise, but slouched again as Kurt walked over the her friend. The southerner allowed a small smile as she watched the other teens converse.

"Mademoiselle?" The teen whipped around to see Gambit staring at her. She snorted and faced back to the garden.

"What do you want Swamp Rat?" Remy walked over and crouched down beside her. He turned to see what she was gazing at. He chuckled softly. So Kurt was the first to make a move. "What are you chuckling at?" Rogue stared intensely into the other mutants eyes.

"Remy was admiring Bleu for having the courage to talk to Chaton." He returned her stare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The goth asked indignantly.

"Not many boys are willing to admit to their crushes that they wish to be their beau," Remy replied steadily. Rogue grunted in reply. Remy settled himself onto the grass and threw a questioning look at the girl. "Remy was also wondering why mademoiselle was not preparing for the dance."

"Because, I'm not going." Gambit simply raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not want to attend?"

"Of course I want to go? But who cares? I don't remember anyone ever asking me if I wanted to do something." Her voice hardened as she threw an acorn. She continued. "Besides, if anyone cared, I would already be going with-" She stopped abruptly a blush spreading across her cheeks. Her eyes wandered to the ground admiring the grass. The boy moved closer.

"Remy cares about how you feel." Rogue's mouth opened slightly as her eyes widened. She turned her head slowly. Gambit was holding a navy blue box. Making sure she was paying close attention he silently lifted the lid to the box. Inside were purple and white roses in a beautiful bouquet. A corsage. Gambit took a breath. The final moment. Rogue stared for a few seconds. Then she grinned.

"Monsieur?" she laughed, holding out her arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan looked at his feet. When Kurt had nervously squeaked out Tabby's advice he had nearly grabbed the fuzzy demon and flung him down the hall. But Tabby's advice was all he had if he wanted a date with Ororo. And he did. He sighed unhappily and walked down the hall. He stopped at the kitchen door. Inside Storm was preparing a salad for a quick snack. He rolled his eyes. Salad. What a waste of time.

"Hey Ro'," Wolverine grunted.

"Hello Logan," replied the woman, as calm as ever. "What do you need." Wolverine gulped. Here was the time. Either wimp, or no date. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem," Storm gave him a quick look, but went back to chopping lettuce. "Ororo, since we are both chap-er, chaperoning the dance would you do me the honor of," He sighed angrily. He decided he'd rather have no date than be a wimp. "Wanna go to the dance with me?" He picked a toothpick up off the counter, expecting the worst.

"Why I'd love to Logan," Ororo replied, grabbing her salad and sitting down. "Care to join me?"

"Love to, Ro'," he grinned, snatching a T-bone steak out of the fridge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro strolled down the sidewalk. He softly whistled a tune, the click of his lighter an ever constant sound. He grinned at a passing blonde. The pavement was warm against his thin sandals. He stopped at a rickety gate, and looked up to admire the Brotherhood house. This was where he was going to either be the happiest fire-mutant alive, or the most brutally hexed-to-death fire-mutant. The latter was not the most appealing thought, so he pushed it out of his mind. With a quick look around, he torched the fence. As the charred remains fell over, St. John put on a sad face.

"Oops." He continued up the path and opened the unlocked door. Sidling inside, he briefly looked over the once-trashy house and smirked. He spotted Wanda sprawled on a couch, her nose buried in a book. Slowly he walked up behind the couch and silently leaned over it. "Ay, Sheila." The Scarlet Witch let out a squeak and accidentally dropped her book. She tried to put on scowl as she turned to face the handsome mutant.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted some time to talk to a beautiful Sheila like yourself," the Australian replied smoothly. Wanda blushed in spite of herself.

"Yo' gorgeous!" Toad hopped into the room.

"GET OUT!!!!" She hexed the mutant out of the room. John chuckled.

"So I surmise that you're going to the dance with dream boy over there?" He motioned towards the hole Todd, rather Wanda, had created in the wall.

"Please," the girl's eyes blazed with anger.

"Sooooooo…..you're free then?" Wanda's fury vanished as she stared into the other mutants eyes.

"Y-Yes," she answered uncertainly. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do?!?!?! He slid over the couch, until was seated next to her.

"Would you go with me Wanda?" Real emotion filled Pyro's eyes as he gazed hopefully at her. The now-familiar blush once again spread over the tough teen's cheeks.

"Sure," she whispered as his hand wrapped around hers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ewwww!" Tabby laughed as a bug met its death on her-Lance's-windshield. She turned to stick her tongue out at the cop behind her, and blasted off, and 80 mph, the breeze blowing back her hair. "Wahooooooooooo!!" she cried, swerving around cars. Finally, after losing the cop, she slowed and stopped at a small park. Tabby wandered into the park, and finally sat down on the bench. It was placed under the swaying branches of a willow tree, overlooking a small creek. She watched the calm stillness of the other willows lining the creek. She grinned. "Hi'ya Pie-Pie!"

"Hi." The speed demon sat down next to her. His muscular chest gleamed in the sun. It looked even better lined with the pale blue, cuffed shirt he wore. It's long sleeves ended just above his hands. Toes glistened from under long blue jeans. They were perched on a pair of black flip-flops. He seemed nervous, yet another uncharacteristic mood for the confident mutant.

"Sooooo…" She waited, eyebrows raised, slightly distracted by Pietro's shirt.

"Um-well-I-was-wondering," he looked the other way. "Do-you-like-to-dance?" Tabby thought a moment, eyes widening slightly.

"Yeah. And you?"

"Only-with-beautiful-girls." Now not even his chest could distract Tabby from Quicksilver's words.

"And what beautiful girl will you be dancing with tonight?" Her heart pounded in her chest. He looked straight at her.

"You," He replied, holding out a corsage. It had red roses on it, surrounded by baby's breath(A/N: those little white flowers). She reached out hand trembling and took the cluster of flowers. Now Pietro's hands were free. He grabbed her and their mouths collided. Without hesitation Tabby returned the kiss passionately. Only when lack of oxygen made them feel slightly dizzy did they let go. Tabby put on a pouting face.

"That wasn't in the script, Mister Pie-Pie." Pietro shrugged.

"I'm-an-improviser." Tabby grinned.

"So am I," she laughed as she grabbed Quicksilver again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: smmoooochies!!!! Next chappie is da' dance! Party!!!!!! Little bonus couple tidbit. Jott!


	6. Part 6

Boom-Boom's Dating Academy

Part 6

A/N: Last chapter! Hope you've enjoyed the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, I only own the story line, which will soon be over, just like the real series! T-T.

I also don't own 'Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful' from Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella. Only on CD.

**"No way, no way, NO WAY!" **

"Shut up Kit! Do ya want the whole mansion to hear?" Rogue glared at her friend, but a smile still lit her lips.

"Sorry, but, you know, it's like soooo cool that we both got asked to the dance!" Squealing, Kitty fell backward onto her bed. "The most romantic event of the school year."

"How romantic can a school event be?" Rogue wrinkled her nose.

"Well-"

"Oh, it **is** the most romantic thing!" Both girls looked up surprised as Tabby strode into the room, huge grin on her face.

"Tabby!" The two made room for their wild comrade.

"And Wanda!" The blonde announced joyfully as Scarletwitch trudged into the room looking uncomfortable.

"Hey Wanda." Rogue greeted the other goth. Wanda nodded her head.

"Sooooo, they finally asked, huh?" Tabby smiled.

"What do you mean finally? I never knew that the swamp rat liked me!"

"Yeah, I mean, like, I never knew that Kurt liked me!" Kitty joined in. Boom-Boom rolled her eyes.

"Well you two must be two of the most unobservant people in the world! I knew that Pietro liked me all along."

"Yeah right," Wanda snorted finally sitting down. "You wouldn't notice if sang you a love ballad."

"You wound me!" Tabby fell back on the bed dramatically. "So naturally I must wound you back!" She sat up grinning, and reaching for a pillow. She tossed the murderous weapon across to the other bed at her friend. Unfortunately for Rogue, the blonde was giggling so hard that her aim was decidedly not accurate. Rogue got a faceful of feathers and cloth.

"Why you little!" She chucked it back. This time the pillow met its mark.

"Umph!" This time the pillow sailed into Kitty.

"Now I'm getting involved in this?" She laughed choosing to chuck it at Wanda. Rogue threw another at her, but it phased through onto Tabby. Soon all the pillows were involved in a war.

**"Oooh, this one's pretty!"** Jean showed the blue dress to Tabby, who made a face.

"My dress must be absolutely purrrrrfect!" She laughed hopping off to where Rogue was emerging from a dressing room.

"Oh, Rogue, you look, like, Cinderella good!" Kitty grinned at her best friend. "Jean, thank you **so much** for taking us here! I mean I completely forgot about a dress! And I mean, even if I had remembered, I don't know where to get one!"

"Whoa, Kitty don't start worshipping her!" Tabby laughed as the other girl glared at her.

"It's okay Kitty, I still have to pick out my dress too!" Jean smiled calmly. "Scott and I always have a good time at the dances."

"Ahem!" Rogue cleared her throat. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be getting admired?" She stood in the doorway of the dressing room, the bottom of her floor length dress clutched in her gloved hand. The long white gloves reached all the way up to her shoulders. Her purple sleeveless dress stretched down to the floor where it ended with soft silver lining. Matching silver strands spiraled across the gown. Draped around her neck was a lavender scarf.

"Honey, ya never looked better!" Tabby exclaimed as Rogue spun around. "Looks like one princess is ready for the ball!" Hitting Tabby with one of the gloves, Rogue marched back into the dressing room.

"Oh my god!" Kitty cried from the opposite side of the store. "This is, like, soooo perfect!" She held up a periwinkle blue strapless dress. It poofed out a little at the bottom, giving the Cinderella-esque dress a special flair.

"Looks great, Kitty!" Jean smiled as she and Rogue emerged from the dressing room. Rogue with dress folded, Jean with dress on.

"Lookin' good!" Rogue whistled at Jean as she followed Kitty towards the cash register. Jean smirked at the younger girl, trying to keep a laugh down. She wasn't wearing a dress, but a midnight blue shirt, with long flowing sleeves. Her flowing skirt was pitch black, with pastel pink lace around the edges. It tumbling in layers down her legs. Tabby nodded approvingly, but there was something distracted in her smile.

"Scott will definitely approve," she stated. Walking deeper into the store, the blonde encountered Wanda. "Hey! Having any luck?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

"No." Scarletwitch walked away leaving a stunned Tabby. She sighed. It was going to be a picture perfect night with Pietro. So she needed a picture perfect dress. Red, to match her corsage. Rounding the corner something caught her eye. It was a spaghetti-strap dress, knee-length and bright red. Black frills decorated it. Boom-boom grinned. Picture perfect moment with a picture perfect dress. Almost like in a story…………………

**"Oh my god!" **

"Mon ami, Chaton must be rubbing off on you!" Remy smiled at Kurt. The other mutant just sighed. "Don't worry," Gambit continued. "Remy knows the perfect place to get suits." Kurt lightened up slightly.

"You-sure?" The Cajun looked at Pietro.

"Would Remy say so if he was not sure?" Pietro shrugged.

"Just-wonderin-ya-know-cuz-I-have-to-get-a-pure-white-suit," he raised his eyebrows in a "so-sue-me" kind of way. "Boom-Boom's-orders." Kurt moved over to the unusually quiet Australian, the only other person in the room not involved in a stare down.

"What's the matter John?" Nightcrawler stood there for a few minutes as John just stared at the floor. The uncomfortable silence was broken by the loser of the staredown.

"Well-let's-get-going." Pietro snapped.

"As you wish," Remy smiled, pushing the door open.

**_Ding Dong!_** The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngster's doorbell chimed while four uncomfortable looking teens stood on the doorstep.

"This is so weird," Kurt muttered to himself, trying to shake off the strange feeling of waiting for someone on your own doorstep. But these feelings were quickly banished when the large wooden door opened. Rogue stepped out.

"Mademoiselle, you are truly a vision," Remy stepped forward and kissed Rogue's gloved hand. The grinning girl and her beau left to board Scott's car. Next out stepped Kitty.

"Hi Kurt," she whispered nervously.

"Wow," Kurt gulped. "Uh, you look…great."

"Thanks," she smiled, stepping out of the doorway. The couple followed Rogue and Remy.

"Pie-Pie," Tabby slunk up and wiggled her eye-brows.

"Got-the-white-suit-and-all," Pietro showed his date, eyeing up her rather short dress. Giggling, the two started off as well. Left on the doorstep was John. He put on his handsomest face and waited for his girl to arrive.

"'Ey Sheila! How're you do-" Pyro stopped in midsentence as Wanda appeared in the doorframe. Her strapless dress cascaded down to the floor, black as coal. But over it was a maroon shift. Lacy, and detailed.

"What?" Wanda said nervously. "Changed your mind?"

"Not for the all the world," St. John regained his cool. "Shall we?" He offered her his arm. She smiled, relieved and gladly slipped her arm around his.

When everyone was at last in the car, Scott and Jean who had been waiting turned around.

"Everybody's got everything, right? Because I'm not driving any of you back to get something," his eyes scanned them. There was a collective murmur of consent in the backseat. Scott sighed and turned back to look at Jean. She shrugged, and he started up the car.

**Pyro looked around** at the couples on the dance floor. The first few minutes of the dance, and he was already alone. He spotted Kitty and Kurt and Rogue and Remy, but couldn't find Tabby and Pietro. The group had split up, and Wanda had gone to the bathroom.

Flicking his lighter on and off unconsciously, John dully noted that Logan and Ororo were also enjoying the music together. He felt warm breath near his ear.

"Who's there?" He asked, without turning around. When there was no answer, John glanced over his shoulder. Eyes widening, he realized that the breath was not a whisper at all, but smoke. He stared at the burning banner behind him and stood still.

"John…" a voice called softly from the distance. "John? Hello, I'm…Oh my god." Wanda looked at him severely. "What did you do?"

"Well, truth be told Sheila, I don't know." The fire was now burning a little higher, but was still small enough that no one noticed it, but it would only be a matter of time. Scarletwitch looked around quickly. Spotting a glass of punch sitting on the floor, she raised it with her mind. Rapidly dousing the fire with it, she turned to smile at John.

"That's the way you handle a fire, **Pyro**." John pouted and looked past her.

"I'm not speaking to y-" He leaned around her. A boy was standing there. He looked back and forth between Pyro, the banner, and Wanda. Swiftly, John marched over to the boy, who tried to back away, and grabbed him. Realizing what was going on, Wanda hurried to her date's side.

"Y-you, the c-cup, y-you," he stuttered, pointing at Wanda. Glancing at John, Wanda grinned wickedly.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a hostage."

John laughed and the two grabbed their prisoner and marched him off to his dungeon.

**Kitty leaned against** a wall. She and Kurt had been dancing for awhile, and it was starting to get stuffy in the gym.

"You look a little pale, Katzchen," Kurt stated concernedly. He handed her a glass of punch. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Kitty waved off the serious look on her date's face. "Don't worry about it. It's just a little warm in here. And I'm just a little tired."

"Just a little?" Kurt asked skeptically. Kitty smiled back.

"Too bad they keep us locked up here in the gym. It would be so nice to stand outside." She sighed.

"Are you not having a good time?" Kurt looked at the ground.

"Of course I'm having a good time Kurt! You're the best date a girl could ask for." Kitty quickly reassured him. "It's just stuffy in here, and we can't leave the gym."

"Oh we can't, can we?" Kitty looked up to see a mischievous glint in Nightcrawler's eye. Kitty looked at Kurt suspiciously, but allowed him to lead her into one of the supply closets.

"Hold on Katzchen." Kurt stated. Grabbing a hold, Kitty felt that familiar feeling.

The next second, she and Kurt were sitting in a tree outside the school building.

"Oh, Kurt," Kitty smiled as she cuddled up against him, and the two sat back to look at the stars.

**"AAAAAAAAAAA!"** Tabby squealed near the concession stand. She jumped out of the way of a small explosion of her own making. She glanced meaningly at the teens working the concession stand and decided to try again, this time screaming louder.

Deciding that they couldn't ignore the screaming girl anymore, the concession stand people hurried over to see what was the matter. Tabby grinned. Everything was working perfectly.

"Come on," she whispered. "Just leave the table all alone." She repeated the explosion cycle again, this time creating an extra smoky ball.

"Are you all right?" A boy asked resignedly. He didn't want to involve himself anymore than he had to.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She sobbed, hiding her face, and making another small boom. The boy looked back at his friends and motioned for help. In a matter of minutes, the whole concession table staff was buzzing over Boom-Boom. Suddenly, she straightened up and gave the thumbs up behind her back.

"I'm fine now," she stated, and walked off, leaving many confused teens in her wake. She walked right up to Pietro, who was leaning against the wall.

"Did ya get 'em?" she inquired.

"Oh yeah," Pietro grinned, stepping aside to reveal a pile of sweets that were very similar to those on the concession table. Tabby grinned.

"I knew we would make a good team," she stated, as they settled down to a feast.

**Rogue raised her** eyebrows as Remy pulled a deck of cards out of his coat.

"Do not fear, ma cheri," Gambit said in reply. "These are just ordinary cards."

"Well I would hope so!" Rogue cried, sitting down on the gym floor. She looked up at the Cajun. "And what do you suppose we do with these cards, 'monsieur'?" the goth inquired.

"Why not," Remy shrugged. "Say, build a castle with Remy."

"Alright, but I warn ya, I have a cold, so if I feel a sneeze coming on…"

"Oui, oui!" Remy laughed, joining Rogue on the floor. "Remy understands."

The couple toiled over the cards. Rejoicing when they completed a level, and becoming frustrated when the whole thing collapsed. All the while having lengthy conversations. When the castle was finally complete, Remy smiled at Rogue.

"Ah, ma cheri, we are now complete."

"Swamp Rat," Rogue looked thoughtful. "Why did we build this thing anyway?"

"Why Remy thought it was obvious!" Remy exclaimed in mock surprise. "We built a castle for you, the beautiful princess to live in. Remy hopes you will accept your new living quarters."

"I will," Rogue replied. "But only if you're the prince." Remy grinned.

"But Remy is not a prince. Only, say, a wandering minstrel."

"Alright, fine Swamp Rat," Rogue laughed. "Will the wandering minstrel care to stay at my wonderful castle this evening?"

"Over course Remy accepts, especially since the court ball is tonight, and the lovely Princess Rogue will hopefully be in attendance."

"Princess Rogue wouldn't miss it for the world," Rogue's eyes twinkled. "She hears that the wandering minstrel Remy will be playing at the ball."

"Indeed he shall."

"Princess Rogue walks up to the minstrel and begins a conversation."

"The Wandering Minstrel Remy is enraptured by the princess's intelligence as well as her beauty. He cannot help but ask her for a dance," Gambit stood up and held out his hand to his date.

"Princess Rogue willingly agrees," Rogue clasped his hand, and the minstrel swept his princess onto the ballroom floor.

**"Scott…"**

"Yes Jean?" Scott glanced at his girlfriend, who was standing next to him, cookie in hand.

"Never mind."

"What?" Scott asked. When she refused to answer he persisted. "Tell me."

"It's just that," she looked over at the guy she loved, longing in her voice. "Sometimes I wish they'd play one of those really old tunes, you know? The really romantic ones."

"Oh." Scott replied. Jean shook her head.

"Never mind. I'm gonna go get another glass of punch, okay?" She moped off to the concession stand. Scott sighed and walked away from the wall into the crowd.

Jean stood by the concession stand. She loved all the newest love songs as much as anybody, but she also loved those old love songs they played on Broadway…Her thoughts were interrupted by a stop in the music. The teens all looked up to see the DJ conversing with a boy.

"Alright everybody." The DJ yelled to populace of the gym. "Back off to the edges of the gym." He looked around to see everyone doing as they were told. "Here is 'Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful' from Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella, to Jeannie, with much love, Scott." The DJ put down his microphone and the slow melody of the Broadway hit song floated down to the surprised teens. Scott walked out onto the empty gym floor and held out his hand to Jean. Tears in her eyes, she accepted his hand.

The couple danced the whole song alone, but they weren't aware of all the eye's upon them. At that moment, all that mattered was each other. At the end of the song. Scott held Jean close and kissed her tenderly, much to the happiness of the crowd. A cheer went up, breaking the magic spell and kiss, and bringing the blushing couple back to reality.

As Scott and Jean made their way back to their place on the wall, Jean leaned against Scott and whispered in his ear, "Thank You."

**When Scott and Jean's** solo slow dance was over, and most of the teen's resumed their dancing, Pietro and Tabby stayed by the wall. Tabby sighed.

"Pie-Pie I'm bored," she whined.

"Tell-me-about-it." Pietro yawned back. Glancing around something caught Pietro's eye. A red-head boy and a dark-haired girl were clustered around a supply closet. Looking closer, Quicksilver realized that the dark-haired girl was his sister! "Hey-Boom-Boom-there's-Wanda-and-John."

"Wa-Wa!" Tabby grabbed hold of her date's arm and dragged him across the gym to where Scarletwitch and Pyro were seated. "Watcha doin'?" The blonde draped her arm precariously across Wanda's back.

"I-is someone out there?" A frightened voice issued from the closet.

"Who's-in-there?" Pietro leaned closer to the closet.

"Can we trust you?" Wanda glared suspiciously at the couple.

"Of course!" Tabby smirked.

"Fine." She flung open the door to reveal a cowering boy.

"This is our hostage!" John announced proudly.

"He saw me use my powers," Wanda added.

"Excellent," Tabby sat down as she spoke. "Pie-Pie and I were just getting bored anyway. And I'm hungry." She turned to grin wickedly at the boy. "Hostage, get me a brownie." She glared. "Or else." The boy quickly leaped out of the closet and in a few minutes was back with a large brownie.

"I never really thought of it that way…" John thought aloud.

"Well, you obviously weren't thinking hard enough!" Boom-Boom replied with a smile.

**Kitty's eyes opened**. She glanced up at the stars, down at the ground, and then remembered she was up in a tree. Sitting up, she jolted Kurt awake, who had, just like her, been dozing.

"Kurt! We have to get back in there!" Kitty exclaimed. "Something important might be happening!"

"Alright Katzchen," Kurt yawned, stretching his back. "Hold on." The couple were returned to the supply closet where Kurt had first dragged Kitty.

"Now that I think about it," Kitty smiled slyly. "This is a pretty nice supply closet." Her arm snaked around the back of Nightcrawler's neck, sending chills up his spine. He pulled her into a kiss, feeling a soft tingling feeling as her lips met his.

When they finally broke apart, Kurt stepped back, only to step on something! He tripped and fell, as a muffled scream arose from whatever he had stepped on. Kitty squealed and backed through the wall. Kurt's feet kicked the door open, and he and the boy Wanda, John, Tabby, and Pietro had captured tumbled onto the gym floor. Tabby screeched in surprise and the others bore shocked expressions on their faces.

"Ooof," Kurt grunted, landing on his stomach.

"Tabby, what's going on here?" Jean appeared before the startled group, brought there by the commotion.

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh."

"Seriously Jeannie this was done for protection issues only," Tabby said, cracking under Jean's knowing stare. She also knew that the "Hostage" issue might sound a little better when smoothed over with her voice, than the plain facts in her head.

"What did you do?" Jean's voice hardened.

"Well, that evil boy, you did see those sinister looks didn't you? Well, he caught Wanda using her powers to protect the greater good. He was about to go and yell that she was a mutant, therefore causing much distress, so they had to do something. So, after a big scuffle, St. John and Wanda here put the boy in here. We decided to let him go get a cookie." Tabby looked up at Jean with big eyes. "That's the whole truth." Jean nodded.

"Uh-huh," she said sarcastically. "I would usually punish you for this, but," her face softened. "It is the dance. I will have to erase those memories, you understand."

"Who's memories will you be erasing?" Rogue asked curiously. She and Remy stepped from the dance floor to stand by the group of mutants.

"Long story," Tabby stated. Jean closed her eyes, and going into the petrified boy's mind, removed his latest memories. When she had finished, Jean looked at the boy, who seemed about to faint.

"It's okay," she smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You just fell while dancing."

"Yeah, okay," the confused boy put a hand to his head and walked off. Jean turned to give the group one last glare, before striding off in pursuit of Scott.

"Last song for the night," the DJ announced. "So I want to see all you couples out on the dance floor!" Near the exit doors, Logan offered Ororo his hand. She accepted a serene smile on her face.

As the tune drifted across the gym, all the couples swayed separately. All were focusing their energy on kissing their date as passionately as their date kissed them. Although this was not a possibility for Remy and Rogue, their eyes connected and they didn't seem to notice that hundreds of people danced along with them. Remy held her close and Rogue ran her gloved hand through his hair. As the song ended, everyone drifted to the doors.

After saying tender goodbyes, the teens parted to their own beds, each intent on dreaming of the wonderful evening.

**Tabby stared **out the window of Mystique's old bedroom and sighed. It was hard to believe that the night she had tried so hard to make perfect for everyone had finally come and gone. And it had been perfect in her mind…

On the sidewalk she saw Rogue and Remy and Kurt and Kitty taking a walk. Wanda and John were downstairs. Pietro was making pancakes for breakfast. Everything had turned out well.

"Boom-Boom-breakfast-is-ready!" Quicksilver's voice called up the stairs. The blonde grinned. _Yeah, everything is perfect. And all thanks to me. Maybe I have a future in education! _She giggled at her thoughts.

"Coming!" Tabby tore herself from her position at the window and raced down the stairs. As she gave Pietro a good morning kiss and started a large stack of pancakes, a thought lingered in her mind.

_I can see it now: Boom-Boom's Dating Academy._

A/N: The end! Of the whole series! So, what did you think? Please Review!

KW


End file.
